Yann Toussaint
Yann Toussaint is the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. In a shocking turn of events, he found himself in trouble after being flagged as a suspect in Hanging by a Thread (Case #80, or Case #24 of Pacific Bay). Profile As a forensics expert of African-American heritage, Yann, aged 45, is in charge of all physical and clinical forensics in the Pacific Bay PD. He has long salt-and-pepper hair, black eyes, and a dark grey beard. As the Forensic Expert, Yann wears a standard lab coat with a pocket on the left which consists of a forceps and a forensic brush. Underneath the lab coat, he wears an earth green t-shirt with a leaf green oak tree designed on it. Other than that, he wears a golden ring on his ring finger, a beaded necklace around his neck, and also a beaded bracelet on his left hand. Besides that, it is known that his favourite animal is seahorse and that his favourite food is Tandoori Chicken. Yann is also known to be kind, secretive, and is known to be a globetrotter of sorts. During the events of "Hanging by a Thread", Yann ditches his lab coat. In addition, he wears an orange face paint and a carnival necklace which is blue, green and purple in colour. Also in the very case, it is discovered that he is knowledgeable about mechanics and that he is fond of candy apple. Role in Case(s) What Dies Beneath Yann wanted to know the player a bit more following the arrest of Mighty Pete. As suggested during the oceanic leg of the Additional Investigation, Yann knows scuba diving, a feat he remembered when he saw a whale shark in Thailand. It is during this moment in which the player meets Yann's daughter, Lily, in-person for the first time. Bayou Blood Yann demonstrated some awareness to voodoo magic when he analyzed a voodoo paper that couldn't be psychologically analyzed. Later in the case, Yann demonstrated his love and willingness to try out a seafood dish called "gumbo" (a famous dish in Bayou Bleu) as well. There Yann worked with Ignatius Dupree to ensure a positive impact in a marital anniversary with his wife Jessica rapidly-approaching in the game. Yann and the player succeeded in providing rare persimmons Ignatius needed for supplying his customers gumbo, but Ignatius wanted Yann to try the gumbo out before cooking some for the wedding anniversary, something Yann delightfully agreed to. Under the Skin .]] Jessica requested the player to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder case was solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy at the parade, which eventually led them to Sue Xiong, who admitted she found James and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety. Yann and the player then headed off to retrieve James from the Chinese temple but only found a drawing of James and Nikolai's son, Andrew Kamarov, during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei was surprisingly revealed to have taken good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he wouldn't be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honoured Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. After the Storm Yann volunteered to introduce Amy Young and the player to Jazz Town as it was his hometown, but the trio was interrupted when local jazz musician Elmer Buttons was found dismembered, turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables in a street corner. Dealing with "The Puppeteer" Cloudy with a Chance of Murder During the final moments of the case, it was revealed that Yann had a tragic past: Yann's parents (Dominique and Martha Toussaint) were murdered by a serial killer known only as "The Puppeteer" when he was 14 years of age, prompting Yann to move out of Pacific Bay to travel the world for closure but to no avail. Open Wounds Soon after Frank Knight and the player successfully closed Joe Stanford's murder investigation, Yann left his kids into Amy's lap for the time being as he walked out of the station to commit an act of insubordination by interrogating Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice. Under the Thunderdome Much to Chief Marquez's distaste, Yann would not let go of his investigation on the Puppeteer and was willing to do anything in order to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice, being convinced that the mysterious serial killer was still out there. As his investigation went on, Yann found new leads to aid him into putting the Puppeteer to justice but not without being told by Pacific Bay PD's criminal psychologist Russell Crane about the Puppeteer's modus operandi of killing people with a 14-year old child. To add to Yann's problems, Hugo Mercier told Yann and the player that the Puppeteer would only commit its modus operandi if the 14-year old child had an argument with their parents, in which Yann admitted to the player he had an argument with his parents at the annual Jazz Town Carnival, but never wanted anyone dead in spite of his anger, and swore before the player that he would bring the Puppeteer to justice for countless years of suffering. Of Rats and Men In the hours following the close of Scott Lee Allan's murder investigation, Yann discovered that Freddie Alonzo's (a childhood friend of his) parents were also victims of the Puppeteer although Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice. The Eye of the Storm Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer answered to Yann's letter hours later, warning the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation--signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. Hanging by a Thread In the case after, the Puppeteer indeed returned after over a decade of absence only to slay cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper, transforming her into a lifeless human marionette in the Carnival's storage room, much to Frank and the player's disgust. .|left]] As the investigation went on, Yann found himself in serious trouble after the Pacific Bay Police had no option but to treat him as a suspect due to the nature of the evidence found during the murder investigation. However, Yann was ultimately found innocent after the Puppeteer was incriminated to be none other than Freddie Alonzo, his childhood friend and the Carnival organizer. With the help of Russell, the player could make Freddie admit he was liable for Dinah's murder. Freddie's parents wouldn't let him do anything he wanted, but Freddie believed kids were free people but had to live in the prison of their parents' care, so he started his killing spree through an act of matricide and patricide. As his spree proceeded, Freddie took the lives of numerous innocents, even killing Yann's parents circa 1983 when Yann was only 14 years of age due to Yann's argument with his parents during the year's annual Jazz Town Carnival. Freddie felt free after he killed his parents, and by killing other controlling parents, he wanted those children to feel the joy of being free as well, which flagged him as a loose cannon. Russell had had enough with the chit-chat, so the player handcuffed Freddie for trial, where Judge Dante sentenced him to life in jail. Although Freddie believed to have freed Yann from his parents, Yann felt that Freddie's actions scarred him for the rest of his life. And--in the aftermath of Freddie's trial--Yann admitted that serial killers are friendly people on the outside albeit monsters on the inside, but felt that his parents would be proud of the player for finally putting their killer to justice, and took some time to visit his parents' grave after the player repaired an old photo of his parents. Besides that, Frank suggested a trip to White Peaks for Yann and his family to make up for the insubordination and disobedience he committed during the player's duty in Jazz Town. Personal Life Yann is from Jazz Town. He is married to Jessica Toussaint and the couple have two children together: a son named James and a daughter named Lily. Yann lost his parents when he was just a teenager of 14 years old. Besides that, it is known that Yann knows scuba diving. He also loves adventure and has travelled to various parts of the world, for instance he once claimed that he went to the remains of the Aztec pyramids one time, where he drank some random drinks given by the mute nuns. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses and informing the team of such results. Wait/''Criminal Case'' Cash Payment Rates vary with Yann's tasks as described herein. The current speed-up rate for Yann's tasks is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Due to him being flagged as a suspect during the events of Case #24 of Pacific Bay, all of Yann's tasks will be handled by Roxie Sparks for that case only. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Feathers (03:00:00) *Grease (06:00:00) *Strange Creatures (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Steering Wheel (03:00:00) *Bent Butterfly Knife (06:00:00) *Residue (15:00:00) *Substance (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Scuba Tank (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Ice Cubes (09:00:00) *Screwdriver (09:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) *Unidentified Chemical Product (06:00:00) *Unknown Shrimp (03:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Ash (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Bottle (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Fluorescent Substance (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Dried Blood (03:00:00) *Vial Sample (15:00:00) *BBQ Skewer (09:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) *Suspenders (09:00:00) *Powdery Substance (15:00:00) *Blue Seeds (03:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Bottle (03:00:00) *Substance {06:00:00) *Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Stun Gun (09:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Bag of Pills (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Transparent Liquid (12:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Shirt Button (09:00:00) *Anti-Venom (03:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Blood (03:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Tombstone (09:00:00) *Open Pendant (03:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Hair Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) *Yellow Filaments (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Pink Threads (03:00:00) *Pocket Knife (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Cake Crumbs (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Jump Rope (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Ice Pack (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Powder (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Oily Substance (15:00:00) *Purple Fibers (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Brown Liquid (06:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) *Food Residue (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Powder (03:00:00) *Bloody Gloves (09:00:00) *Skin Sample (09:00:00) *Scalpel (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * White Powder (06:00:00) * Victim's Saxophone (15:00:00) * Strange Marks (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Tainted Blood (06:00:00) * Prescription (09:00:00) * Paintbrush (15:00:00) * Red Substance (09:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Lighter (15:00:00) * White Fibers (09:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody String (09:00:00) *Bandana (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Blood (03:00:00) *Prison Shackles (09:00:00) *Rat Bait (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Restored Hard Drive (09:00:00) Case: #23: The Eye of the Storm *Saliva (00:05:00) *White Pieces (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Iron Wire (15:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Gallery Description Yann_Toussaint.jpg Screenshots YTasinC80.png|Yann, as he appeared in Hanging by a Thread (Case #80, or Case #24 of Pacific Bay). YannMugshot.jpg|Yann's mugshot. Best_Dad_Ever.png|Yann holding his "Best Dad Ever" mug. YannExcited.png|Happy YT_-_-1.png|Recounting Yann Toussaint Affectionate.PNG|Affectionate Yann Toussaint Determined.PNG|Determined YT_-_-2.png|Sad Yann Toussaint Angry.PNG|Angry YannInfuriated.png|Infuriated Yann Toussaint Winking.PNG|Winking YT.png|Check It YannSeriousScuba.png|Yann donning a scuba gear. Yannonthephone.png|On the phone. Yann Worried.PNG|Worried Yann Compassionate.PNG|Compassionate Yann-AppC18.png|Yann without his lab coat. Yann Toussaint Stumped.PNG|Stumped Yannshowing.png|Showing a Daily Dawn newspaper. YannCrying.png|Heartbroken yanncrying.png|Sobbing yannintears.png|Weeping Already_Analyzed.png|Yann's lab render. Jessica_Toussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, Yann's wife. LilyLeadImg.png|Lily Toussaint, Yann's daughter. James-LeadImage.png|James Toussaint, Yann's son. Young_Yann.png|A photo of Yann as he was at the age of 14. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Yann (top right) in the Coming Soon window as more Pacific Bay cases are being added. YannReload.png|Although not a tech expert, Yann will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Yann sorry something went wrong.PNG|Yann in another error pop-up. Trivia *Yann's surname "Toussaint" could be a French surname. *Yann, David Jones, Cathy King, Hannah Choi, and Eduardo Ramirez are the only characters in the game who have significantly required help from the player in the Additional Investigation of at least one case in which they didn't appear as a suspect. *Yann and Samuel King are the only main characters-to-date who were flagged as a suspect in a case. *Yann, Luke Harris, Carl Ackerman, Howard Johnson, Samuel King, and Heather Valentine are the only suspects who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a further one. *On Yann's "Description" promotional image (pictured above), his age is billed as 41 but when he is forcefully flagged as a suspect in Jazz Town's final case, his age is billed as 45 years. This could possibly be a developer oversight, although it doesn't really seem to be one as the change was most likely made to match Yann's age with one of the killer's attributes to bring more drama to the storyline--meaning Yann's correct age is officially 45. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay PD, Yann appears in every single case of Pacific Bay-to-date. In some instances, Yann and Russell will be working together in the event a mix of physical and psychological deciphering of a clue is required. It should be noted that, Yann plays a major role in Hanging by a Thread as he is forced to be treated as a suspect, and as a result becomes ineligible to perform any of the physical analyses. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects